


И земля ушла из-под ног

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, some problematic shit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — Поцелуй его. Он пьян и все равно ничего не запомнит.





	И земля ушла из-под ног

**Author's Note:**

> два неро это хорошо, но три неро гораздо лучше

— Поцелуй его, — требовательно произнес голос в его голове, и Неро непроизвольно скользнул взглядом по губам Данте. — Хочешь упустить такой момент?

— Он пьян и все равно ничего не запомнит, — добавил второй голос, напоминая скорее демона-искусителя, чем неожиданно проснувшуюся совесть. — Можешь даже попросить его трахнуть тебя. Как тебе такой расклад, Неро?

Данте и правда был в стельку пьян, и только чудо, не меньше, заставляло его шагать почти ровно после такого количества алкоголя. Все выглядело так, будто Данте притворялся, однако Неро собственными глазами видел ряд пустых бутылок, а крепкий запах спиртного, которым разило на пару метров вокруг, еще долго не даст забыть ту впечатляющую картину.

— Думаешь, Данте настолько хорош, — первый голос продолжил бестолковый диалог, — что сможет найти свой член раньше завтрашнего утра? Да даже если найдет, что с того? Он все равно промажет мимо дырки нашего сладкого Неро.

На последней фразе Неро сильно покраснел, мысленно благодаря всех богов, что Данте действительно очень, _очень_ пьян и на улице к тому же так темно, что едва можно разглядеть очертания домов. Невыносимый стыд снедал его изнутри, и два заливисто хохочущих голоса не добавляли хорошего настроения.

— Это смотря в какую дырку целиться! — счастливо взвизгнул второй голос. Неро неудачно качнулся в сторону, пытаясь поддержать завалившегося набок Данте, и в итоге прижался к нему так сильно, что теперь мог, особо не напрягаясь, почувствовать жар кожи и запах пота. — Мимо рта нашего малыша трудно промахнуться, ведь он у нас такой _стара-а-ательный._

— Хватит, — пробормотал Неро, понимая, что еще секунда — и он вспыхнет как спичка. — Я так больше не могу.

— Поцелуй его! Трахни его! — слаженно загомонили голоса, подталкивая Неро к худшему решению в его жизни. — Думаешь, он не смотрел на твой очаровательный зад, когда ты не видел? Давай, Неро, спусти руку чуть ниже, прямо к его ширинке. Будь уверен, размер его члена соответствует его росту.

Неро закусил губу и, зажмурившись на секунду, непроизвольно остановился. Вместе с ним остановился и Данте, чуть осоловело моргая и пытаясь сообразить, где они вдруг оказались.

— Неро?

— Ах, Данте... Я... — заикающийся Неро выглядел настолько жалко и одновременно мило, что Данте не удержался от короткого смешка.

— Просто надеюсь, что счет за выпивку не принесет мне парочка вышибал, — благосклонно ответил Данте, позволив Неро остановить поток бессмысленного бормотания. — Далеко еще до агентства?

— Пара улиц и мы на месте, я не слишком уверен, — он все еще немного глотал гласные и окончания слов, однако смог ответить уже спокойнее.

— Не роняй меня на пол, ладно? Я буду спать на диване, а ты можешь подняться в комнату на втором этаже. — На самом деле столь длинная речь была огромным подвигом для Данте, и Неро, ценя это, послушно кивнул. — Вот и славно.

— Послушный малыш, — хмыкнул один из голосов, и Неро вздрогнул. Все прозвучало так, будто реплику произнес сам Данте, и это наложение реальностей вызывало двоякие чувства.

До агентства они дошли почти в тишине — лишь похрустывали под ногами мелкие камушки да ветер шелестел в кронах редких деревьев. Неро осторожно открыл незапертую дверь и, заведя сонного Данте внутрь, кое-как уложил его на диван.

— Спокойной ночи? — не слишком уверенно пробормотал он, понимая, что оказавшийся в горизонтальном положении Данте моментально уснул.

Так некстати вспомнились настырные советы о поцелуе, и Неро склонился ниже, смахивая мокрые пряди волос со лба Данте. Коснувшись губами влажной горячей кожи, Неро тут же отпрянул и крепко стиснул зубы.

— Как глупо, — прошептал он вслух и, убедившись, что все в порядке, украдкой стер пальцем соленую каплю с виска Данте.

Улыбка на его лице показалась Неро причудливой игрой теней.


End file.
